


concentration

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sophisticatedloserchick asked: </p>
<p>Sebastian tried to focus on his math homework but found the way Blaine chewed his pencil very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concentration

Sebastian tried to focus on his math homework but found the way Blaine chewed his pencil very distracting.

It’s not that calculus is hard. Really, it’s not. He could probably do calculations in his sleep, flirt an extension on his project just because he can and earn himself an A in the class without even trying. It’s not hard. But the fact that he’s distracted is all thanks to his boyfriend sucking on the end of his pencil like he might get paid in the end for the service.

“At least buy it dinner first.” Sebastian wisecracks under his breath, making Blaine pop his head up from his homework.

 

“Hmm?” Blaine’s bright hazel eyes search his boyfriend’s face, confusion lines starting to pull at his eyebrows.

“Nothing.” The taller smiles, leaning back in his seat a moment. He stretches his legs out, rubbing his calf against the outside of Blaine’s. “How’s World War II treating you?”

Blaine shrugs. “It’s alright,” He turns his notebook over. “I’m stuck on this one discussion question.” He puts the pencil back in his mouth and reads aloud but Sebastian doesn’t hear one word; those bright pink lips of Blaine’s grazing over the dull yellow of the pencil.

“Hey, are you listening.”

Sebastian shakes his head. “You’re practically giving your pencil head and I’m supposed to be listening?”

Blaine chokes out a sound in his throat and yanks the pencil away from his mouth, coughing a moment. “What?” He squeaks. “Sebastian, we’re in a _library.”_

He just shrugs. “I’m not the one sucking on a pencil.”

Sebastian _loves_ the blush that covers Blaine’s cheekbones. It’s a dark pink, almost like the color of his lips, spread down his cheeks to coat the back of his neck. He loves that it’s so easy to provoke that response out of him, all from mentioning blowjobs. This is the same guy that swears like a trucker in bed. Astounding.

“Your blush is cute.”

“Stop.” Blaine laughs, shaking his head. He puts his pencil down and chews on his lower lip, glancing back up at him.

His eyes are a darker shade of yellow, like honey. Sebastian knows that look without even opening his mouth to name it. He glances around them—the library is silent, practically empty. Just them. A table in the back of the place. His legs splay open a little wider.

“Want my mouth to be doing something more…productive?” Blaine asks innocently, sliding his chair back.

Sebastian smirks as he disappears under the table. “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
